


Unexpected delay

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Danny's a college student, Jackson is not, M/M, Snow, it's christmas but that's not SUPER plot relevant, long layover, meet cute, stuck in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: When Jackson is finally going home from New York, the second to last thing he expects is a 6 hour delay. The last thing he expects is to find love in the terminal.
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez
Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017318
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected delay

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend and I created families for the racers in one fic and they stuck. They only appear for a second but they're a part of my canon now

Jackson slumped in the uncomfortable airport chair as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. He felt some of the tension leave his body when he heard his sister’s voice.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Rosie is dad there?”  
  
“Yeah, do you want to talk to him?”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Yeah,”  
  
“Okay!” she cheered, “Lemme find him. You’re at the airport right?”  
  
“I sure am,” Jackson sighed.  
  
“I forgot you don’t like flying…” she mumbled, “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“I’m just fine,” Jackson assured Rosie before changing the subject, “how’s your winter break been so far?”  
  
“Good, but we’ve been missing you when we watch Christmas movies,” she answered.  
  
Jackson laughed, “You’re watching them without me?” he teased.  
  
“You knew that we were!” she huffed, “Oh, okay I found dad, one second.”  
  
There’s rustling and then Ray’s voice asking, “Jackson?”  
  
“That’s me,” Jackson said.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be on a flight right now?”  
  
“Yup,” Jackson sighed, “I am.”  
  
“That’s what I thought,” Ray hummed, “I’m assuming you’re calling from the airport because it was delayed?”  
  
“Snow,” Jackson grumbled, “They don’t know how long, but we’re delayed for at least four hours.”  
  
Ray sighed, “Alright, try to get some sleep if it’s more than 6 hours, okay bud?”  
  
Jackson nodded, “I’ll try. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, kiddo,” Ray hummed, “Text me any updates, okay?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Do you need more money on your card?”  
  
“I think I’m good.”  
  
“Okay, do you have something to entertain yourself?” Ray asked, “How are you feeling?”  
  
Jackson hummed, “I’ve got my laptop in my backpack, I’ll… probably be fine.”  
  
“I’ll tell Mike and the kids you’ll be late,” he sighed, “Take care of yourself, Jackson.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jackson mumbled, “Okay, I’ll talk to you later I guess,”  
  
“We miss you, but we’ll see you soon, okay?” Ray softened, “I have to go, bye, kid.” and then the line went dead.  
  
Jackson sighed, looking at his phone. He glanced around the area, trying to calm his nerves about the flight.  
  
At another seat in the terminal, a long haired brunette man sat, typing on his laptop. He was intensely focused, only pausing to find a hair tie in his bag to keep his hair out of his face. He checked his phone once his hair was back and then turned back to his laptop.  
  
Before Jackson was fully aware of what he was doing, he was approaching the man, “Hey, I… would you mind watching my bag for a few minutes?”  
  
“Hm?” he looked up, taking out an earbud, “Sorry, can you repeat that?”  
  
“I… need to run to the bathroom, don’t want to take my backpack,” Jackson explained, “would you mind keeping an eye on it?”  
  
“Uh…” Danny sighed, “Yeah, sure, can you bring it over here though? It’ll make it less likely to be taken. Plus I’ll be able to see it while typing.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “I’ll buy you a coffee or something when the places open in the morning too,”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Danny smiled, “It’s fine, really. Have...fun in the bathroom? Don’t get kidnapped or something.”  
  
Jackson laughed slightly, “I’ll try not to. Get… kidnapped that is.”  
  
“Thanks, It’d be way too stressful to be left in charge of your bag forever,” he turned back to the screen.  
  
Jackson smiled, “Thanks dude.”  
  
“My flight is delayed,” Danny shrugged, “It’s no big deal, really.”  
  
Jackson was unsure what to say, and didn’t want to keep standing around bothering this stranger for another hour, so he nodded, before heading off to find a bathroom.  
Danny grabbed a bottle of soda from his bag that he bought for the flight at an airport store, cracking it open to drink while he wrote. He checked a few articles and kept writing until he ran out of energy, so he sat back and thought about the pretty guy that spoke to him. He had seemed stressed. More than people usually were that is. Danny half wondered if the guy was a fugitive or something. Then refocused on his final, but failed to completely take his attention away from the man, at least he’d be back. Danny had finished another paragraph when the stranger returned, giving a pretty, grateful smile.  
  
“Thanks,” Jackson said, “Mind if I sit here?...Since my stuff already is…”  
  
Danny shrugged, closing his laptop, “Sure thing.”  
  
“What were you...working on?” Jackson sat down, “Oh, shit, wait, I should introduce myself. I’m Jackson.”  
  
Danny smiled, “I’m Danny, and just finishing a final essay before the semester is officially over.”  
  
“Oh, are you in college?” He asked, “wait, did you finish? Don’t let me distract you.”  
  
“Yes, and I needed a break anyways,” Danny laughed, “I’ll email my professor when I finish it at home and blame the delay.”  
  
“Wait, but…” Jackson frowned, “Are you sure?”  
  
Danny nodded, “Writing the conclusion will take like five minutes, and it’s not like I’ll be able to submit it with this shitty wifi anyways. What about you? Are you in school?”  
  
“Not really,” Jackson shrugged, “I take a couple classes sometimes.”  
  
“Like for fun?”  
  
“Sorta,” Jackson said, “Also because I like to learn or whatever.”  
  
Danny hummed, “Where are ya headed, Jackson?”  
  
“Home?” he offered, “Texas.”  
  
“I think we’re on the same flight, then.”  
  
Jackson chuckled, “Delayed four hours?”  
  
“At a minimum,” Danny confirmed.  
  
“Then yeah,” he nodded, “Same flight.”  
  
“Just going home for the holidays?”  
  
Jackson shook his head, “I was visiting a friend in New York.”  
  
“Oh,” Danny nodded, “I was too. Well, a friend and her girlfriend, who I guess I’m also friends with.”  
  
Jackson laughed, “You guess?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s cool, but like...it’s compared to my best friend.”  
  
“Ah,”Jackson nodded, “makes sense.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny shrugged, “She and her girlfriend are visiting the girlfriend’s family, I think they’re coming to Texas next week.”  
  
“And you somehow got roped into visiting the girlfriend’s family?”  
  
“I missed my friend,” Danny shrugged, “I only came for the weekend.”  
  
“Oh,” Jackson nodded, “cool.”  
  
“How long were you here for?” Danny asked.  
  
“About a week and a half,” Jackson said, “my little sister is going to be pissed that my flight was delayed.”  
  
He nodded sympathetically, “I’m really close in age to my sisters, but I remember the first time I went to a sleep away camp, mom said my younger sister cried the whole week.”  
  
Jackson smiled, “Yeah, Rosie does okay as long as I get home on time, it’s things like this that freak her out.”  
  
“Poor girl,” he mumbled, “I hope we get home soon then.”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Jackson sighed.  
  
“At least if it’s delayed much worse we can just rent a car and drive to Texas,” Danny joked.  
  
Jackson laughed, “I guess so,”  
  
“I bet we could,” Danny hummed thoughtfully, “It’d be a couple days, but it’d get us out of the snow storm.”  
  
Jackson hummed, “Would you really want to drive for a few days with a stranger?”  
  
“If he promises not to kill me and split the gas, yeah,” Danny grinned.  
  
Jackson laughed, “I would, but I already paid for the plane ticket.”  
  
“Damn. Guess we’re stuck then,” he sighed, “Do you still promise not to kill me?”  
  
“It’s only fair after you kept my backpack safe,”  
  
“I was preparing the adoption papers after the first few minutes,” he chuckled.  
  
“Were you ready for the custody battle that would have followed?” Jackson grinned.  
  
“No, probably not,” Danny admitted, “but it’d be a hell of a story, don’t you think?”  
  
“A custody battle for my backpack,” Jackson nodded, “my siblings would love that.”  
  
“Mine too,” he smiled, “Did you miss them while you were gone?”  
  
Jackson nodded, “Yeah, we called pretty often though.”  
  
“I called my mom every day, so I can understand that,” he hummed, taking another swig of soda.  
  
Jackson smiled, “It’s nice to have people that care about you though.”  
  
“Totally,” Danny agreed, “and I care about them too.”  
  
“Yeah it sounds like it,”  
  
“Are you close to your siblings and parents?” Danny asked.  
  
Jackson nodded, “Yeah, we’re pretty close.”  
  
Danny smiled, tilting the bottle toward Jackson, “Want some?”  
  
Jackson laughed, “My dads taught me better than to take food from strangers.”  
  
“You saw me take a sip, dude,” Danny chuckled.  
  
“Maybe you’ve just built a tolerance to poison,” Jackson countered.  
  
“I…” Danny took another sip, “Touche, Jackson.”  
  
“Thank you for offering though,” Jackson smiled.  
  
“Not to be weird,” Danny started, “And if it is, tell me to shut up, but you’re like...super pretty, man.”  
  
Jackson laughed, trying to hide that he was flustered, “I… don’t know how to react to that.”  
  
“Like in a good or bad way?”  
  
“How about in a ‘I had that same thought about you like twenty minutes ago but didn’t want to freak you out’ kinda way?”  
  
Danny nodded, considering his next words carefully before asking, “Did you interrupt my essay because you thought I was pretty?”  
  
“That… might have been part of it,” Jackson said, “not in like… a creepy way though.”  
  
“Cute.” Danny smiled, “That’s really cute. And flattering.”  
  
“Well I’m glad I could boost your ego some,” Jackson smiled.  
  
Danny chuckled, “How’s your ego?”  
  
“I’m feeling pretty good,” Jackson laughed, “you helped me recover from my devastating Mario Kart losses.”  
  
“Shit, you got shipped out here from Texas to be beaten at Mario Kart?” Danny teased, “bummer.”  
  
“The worst part,” Jackson sighed, “is that I was nationally ranked, like last year.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Danny whispered, “Really?”  
  
Jackson laughed, “Why would I make that up?”  
  
“I don’t know, to seduce me?” Danny giggled, “Dude, nationally ranked in Mario Kart? And you were beaten?”  
  
“I really thought my ego would never be the same,” Jackson grinned, “and then you called me pretty and I made a miraculous recovery.”  
  
“Wow, a magical cure?” he smiled, “You didn’t answer my seducing question.”  
  
“That wasn’t the goal,” Jackson said, “but did it work?”  
  
“Not sure yet, I’m still being relieved that I’m nearly done with my last final.” Danny chuckled, “I was supposed to do it before my flight out here.”  
  
Jackson laughed, “And you put it off again?”  
  
“Maybe,” he smiled, “I’m distracted by the pretty boy at the airport who asked me to watch his stuff.”  
  
Jackson blushed, “Well tell your professor that I’m sorry for distracting his student.”  
  
“He’s an ass,” Danny shrugged, “I’ll probably send what I have done to my friend to finish and submit for me.”  
  
“The same friend you visited?”  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling, “she’ll probably do it with her girlfriend and call it romance. Knowing them, though, it probably is.”  
  
Jackson laughed, nodding, “Peak romance is finishing your friends paper with your significant other.”  
  
“Everyone wants what she has,” he grinned, “So, what about you?”  
  
“Me?” Jackson asked, “What about me?”  
  
“I’m…” Danny pursed his cheeks, “Well, I’m asking if you’re single. I don’t know how though.”  
  
“Definitely very single,” Jackson smiled.  
  
“Cool…” Danny nodded, looking away, “Me too.”  
  
Jackson hummed, “I’m from Taylor Texas, what part are you from?”  
  
“Seranada!” Danny answered, “in Georgetown, just like...a city over.”  
  
“We’ll have to… hang out sometime,” Jackson said, “Not in an airport.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny nodded, “Yeah that’d be...I’d like that.”  
  
“Me too,” Jackson nodded.  
  
Danny jumped slightly at his phone vibrating, then checked it and sighed, “They delayed the flight more, don’t know how long yet…”  
  
Jackson frowned, before asking, “Do you want to get something to eat then? If we’re going to be here for another few hours.”  
  
“None of the real restaurants are open,” Danny grumbled, smiling apologetically, “I don’t really want a convenience store meal.” He yawned, “How about we sleep until places open?”  
  
Jackson laughed, “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
“Should we take shifts or something?” Danny asked, packing his laptop away and leaning on Jackson’s shoulder, “I’m joking, no one will do anything, it was a dumb joke.”  
  
Jackson laughed softly, “Well I’m a pretty light sleeper, so even if someone did try something, our stuff would be okay.”  
  
“Cool,” Danny mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing slightly, “I promise not to kill you in your sleep if you do the same.”  
  
“I promise I won’t kill you,” Jackson smiled.  
  
“It’d be dumb to kill me in an airport anyways,” Danny sleepily concluded.  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson agreed, yawning, “way too many witnesses.”  
  
“Sleep good, Jackson,’ Danny smiled, “Don’t get murdered.”  
  
“You too, Danny.”  
  
It was a few hours later when Danny woke up, still on Jackson’s shoulder, though his living pillow was awake and on his phone.  
  
“Oh, you’re up,” Jackson blinked, “The flight is in like...two more hours. The restaurants should be opening in like...half an hour max.”  
  
“Oh,” Danny nodded, sitting up, “sorry for sleeping on you for so long.”  
  
“I didn’t mind,” Jackson stretched his arms, “I’m used to being a pillow.”  
  
Danny hummed, “You didn’t have to just hang out while I slept though.”  
  
“Maybe not,” he shrugged, “But I did, plus you looked so peaceful, I’d’ve felt bad.”  
  
“You would have… felt bad?” Danny repeated.  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, “what if it woke you up or something?”  
  
Danny shrugged, “Then I would've been awake.”  
  
“And I would’ve felt bad for waking you.”  
  
Danny smiled, “Well I’m up now, so you don’t have to worry about waking me up.”  
  
Jackson chuckled, “Are you hungry?”  
  
Danny smiled, “Yeah, I am actually.”  
  
“Craving anything?”  
  
Danny laughed, “Fries, if that’s not a weird thing to eat at,” he checked his phone, “eight am.”  
  
“We’re in an airport. Time isn’t a thing here,” Jackson grinned, “We can eat somewhere with fries.”  
  
Danny grinned, “Awesome!”  
  
Jackson paused, then added, “we don’t need to get food together if you don’t want, I..shouldn’t’ve assumed.”  
  
“No, we can get food together,” Danny said, “I kind of thought that was the plan?”  
  
“It was but…” Jackson shrugged awkwardly, “I dunno, maybe you changed your mind?”  
  
Danny laughed, “Well I didn’t.”  
  
“Cool, because I like hanging out with you,” he relaxed slightly.  
  
“I’m glad it’s mutual then,” Danny stood, stretching.  
  
“So, think we can leave our bags?” Jackson asked, “Or...should we take them?”  
  
Danny hummed, before shrugging on his backpack, “We might as well take them, there might be a better place to sit.”  
  
Jackson picked up his bag and nodded, “Good plan.”  
  
“Thank you,” Danny hummed, “I try.”  
  
“Is that what a college education is getting you?”  
  
“That and an opportunity to talk to cute boys like you,” Danny laughed, “I probably wouldn’t have been sitting here if I wasn’t working on my essay. I usually find a quiet corner to nap.”  
  
“I’m a quiet corner now then,” the taller man announced, “I’m honored.”  
  
Danny laughed, “My favorite quiet corner.”  
  
Jackson beamed, “Favorite? So quickly?.”  
  
“Well you’re much more comfortable than most,” Danny hummed, “and definitely better company than sitting alone, or most other strangers.”  
  
“Is that because I’m pretty?” he teased.  
  
“Well it definitely helps some,” Danny laughed.  
  
Jackson blushed slightly, “I...yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, but you’re generally nice to be around too,” Danny hummed, “I’m not just in it for your appearance.”  
  
Jackson smiled softly, “I’m relieved.” He sighed, “Okay, let’s find a map and see our options.”  
  
Danny nodded, “I think I saw one earlier?” The taller nodded and shrugged on his bag, walking to a tall screen a handful of feet away.  
  
As they looked at it, Danny hummed, “Anything standing out to you?”  
  
“Not really, you?”  
  
Danny shrugged, “Nothing in particular.”  
  
“There’s an arby’s, do you like their fries?”  
  
“Oh, I totally missed that,” Danny laughed, “yeah.”  
  
Jackson beamed, “Okay, I think it’s down the hall.”  
  
“Lead the way.”  
  
“Okay, but don’t get mad if we end up lost,” he started down the hall.  
  
Danny smiled, following the taller man, “I think you have less of a chance of getting lost than I do.”  
  
“I’m dyslexic,” Jackson admitted, “So...I doubt that.”  
  
“Do you want me to lead the way instead?” Danny asked, “I just figured you had a better chance of actually seeing the signs.”  
  
“Maybe,” Jackson smiled, “How about you look at where we are, and I look for the Arby’s logo?”  
  
Danny beamed, “Sounds like a plan.”  
  
Jackson nodded, and after walking in silence together for a while, asked, “Can we hold hands?”  
  
Danny nodded, “Yeah, we can hold hands.”  
  
Jackson took the shorter boys hand, mumbling, “Thanks, cool…”  
  
Danny squeezed Jackson’s hand lightly, “I think you’re pretty cool, Jackson.”  
  
“I think so too,” he chuckled, “Not that….I think you’re pretty and cool.”  
  
Danny smiled, “I got what you meant.”  
  
“Okay cool.” he relaxed, “Nice.”  
  
Danny hummed, “How much longer do you think we’ll be stuck here?”  
  
Jackson checked his phone and then said, “An hour and a half.”  
  
Danny nodded, “And we will meet up at some point after this, right?”  
  
“If… if you want.”  
  
“I do want,” Danny confirmed, then paused, “Unless you like...do something horrible in the next two hours, but I don’t expect that.”  
  
Jackson beamed, “Cool!”  
  
“How long was I asleep for?” he asked, “Did you get any sleep?”  
  
Jackson hummed, “I got about an hour, I think you got between three and four.”  
  
“And you just sat there?”  
  
“Yeah, it was no big deal,” Jackson shrugged, “I updated my dads on the flight, and scrolled through twitter for a while.”  
  
Danny nodded, turning his attention to the signs, “Is your sister upset?”  
  
“A little, but she’ll get over it.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“Upset?” Jackson tilted his head, “Not… really I guess.”  
  
Danny nodded, “Yeah, I was when they first delayed, I miss my bed, you know?” He smiled slightly, “But now I think I’m pretty lucky.”  
“Yeah?”  
  
“If our flight wasn’t delayed, you’d never have asked me to watch your stuff, and we wouldn’t have met,” Danny explained, “So...I think I’m pretty lucky, because it’s not too long and I got to meet you.”  
  
Jackson smiled, “Yeah, I guess the delay wasn’t a bad thing.”  
  
Danny beamed, “So...where’s the Arbys?”  
  
Jackson paused, looking around, “Back that way. We just missed it.”  
  
“Shoot,” Danny turned around, “Okay, lead the way.”  
  
Jackson nodded, walking towards the store, “Alright,”  
  
Danny leaned against Jackson and hummed, “Thanks for being so cool today.”  
  
Jackson smiled, “Thanks for hanging out with me,”  
  
“You’re supposed to say you’re welcome,” he teased.  
  
Jackson laughed, “Am I?”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny said, “I’m shocked you didn’t know.”  
  
“Well...you’re welcome,” Jackson grinned, “Now you have to say it too.”  
  
“Well then you’re welcome,” Danny grinned.  
  
“Here,” Jackson nodded to the Arbys, “Know what you want?”  
  
Danny nodded, laughing, “Yeah, the only thing I wanted was fries.”  
  
“Just making sure,” he said, walking to the counter, “Hi, can I get two large fries and a medium sprite?”  
  
Danny frowned, “You’re not planning on paying for both are you?”  
  
“What?” Jackson smiled, handing over a ten dollar bill, “What are you talking about Danny? I didn’t hear what you said.”  
  
“Jackson you didn’t have to,” Danny sighed.  
  
“What? What’s that?” Jackson took the change and handed Danny one of the fries.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, taking it, “Thank you.”  
  
Jackson took a sip of his soda, “No problem, man.”  
  
Danny smiled, “You’re fun to be around, you know that?”  
  
“Am I?” Jackson asked, turning to walk back to their terminal, “Are you sure?”  
  
“I’m positive.”  
  
Jackson hummed as he led the way back, “I don’t think I’ve been told that very often.”  
  
“Well you are, I enjoy your company.”  
  
“You’re not half bad yourself.”  
  
“Oh, not half bad?” Danny asked teasingly, “That’s it?”  
  
“I’ll demote you to not...three quarters bad.” Jackson offered awkwardly.  
  
Danny smiled, “Much better… I think.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know if more or less is better.”  
  
“I think you might have said I’m worse…” Danny hummed, “I don’t think it’s better anymore.”  
  
“...You’re not a quarter bad then,” Jackson corrected, “How’s that?”  
  
“I think it’s good?” Danny hummed, “I’m still a little lost though.”  
  
“I’m lost too,” he confessed, “You’re good. That’s...what I meant.”  
  
Danny beamed, “We’re both decent company.”  
  
“Hey, not to...be weird,” Jackson started when they reached their terminal, “But when we hang out back in...uh...Texas, can that...be a date?”  
  
“Are you asking me out, Jackson… I don’t know your last name?” Danny asked, “Because the answer is yes.”  
  
“Storm. Jackson Storm,” he blushed, “And yeah, I am...you just seem really...cool.”  
  
“Oh my God, you were serious about being nationally ranked,” Danny mumbled. They took another couple steps before he spoke, “shit. Yeah it’s a date. I forgot that part.”  
  
Jackson laughed softly, “Yeah, nationally ranked gamer Jackson Storm, who is...really looking forward to a date. Or really hanging out outside of an airport with you generally.”  
  
Danny beamed, “I’m also looking forward to our date, Jackson. Also, leaving an airport and being able to shower at home.”  
  
“Ugh, my siblings are gonna bother me before I get to do that,” Jackson groaned.  
  
“Just refuse to answer their questions before you shower,” Danny joked.  
  
Jackson laughed, “Maybe, but I think they’d sit outside the bathroom and yell the questions.”  
  
“So then you get to answer their questions and shower at the same time,” Danny nodded, “efficiency.”  
  
“No, don’t agree,” Jackson frowned, “You’re supposed to say that that sucks.”  
  
“I have to acknowledge the genius,” Danny shrugged, “sounds like a solid plan.”  
  
Jackson sighed, then smiled, “Yeah, but I like whining.”  
  
Danny laughed, “Then I’ll be quiet and let you whine about it.”  
  
“I dunno...I like your voice too,” Jackson admitted softly.  
  
Danny hummed, “Then we can keep talking, and you can whine about how terrible they were on our date,”  
  
“That works,” he nodded, “I like that idea.”  
  
“Then that’s the plan,” Danny nodded, checking his phone, “do you think, planning our date would be easier if we exchanged phone numbers?”  
  
“Probably,” Jackson smiled, “Though it’d be funny to try and plan one by...I dunno...carrier pigeons or something.”  
  
“Carrier pigeons?” Danny laughed, “I don’t know where I’ll find one.”  
  
“Hm...I don’t think I have any laying around either,” he sighed, “phones it is.”  
  
Danny laughed, “I’ll still send you letters if you want to be historical.”  
  
“No, texts are fine,” he said,”Give me your phone.”  
  
Danny handed Jackson his phone, “I’ll have my sister hand deliver them and everything. We can have one of your siblings chaperone our dates,”  
  
“You don’t want that,” Jackson laughed, “Trust me.”  
  
Danny shrugged, “I don’t think they did then either.”  
  
“Oh my siblings would love to,” Jackson shook his head, “You just….don’t want that.”  
  
“Oh, why not?”  
  
“....they’re…a lot.”  
  
“A lot like… I should fear for my life a lot?” Danny asked, “Or a lot like siblings are all a little annoying and pushy?”  
  
“If I said a mix…” he offered.  
  
Danny nodded, “So my sisters shouldn’t be too much of a shock,”  
  
“Really?” Jackson laughed, “Well, at least they aren’t 12 and 15.”  
  
“So who do I have to be more worried about trying to kill me?” Danny joked.  
  
“Rosie would be pretty sweet I think…” Jackson hummed, “But I gave Daniel’s crush a real hard time a while back…”  
  
“So I’m a victim of revenge.”  
  
“...Possibly,” Jackson smiled, “Depends on his mood.”  
  
Danny nodded, “Thanks for the warning, I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior.”  
  
“I’ll text you updates,” Jackson said, before the PA system crackled to life and announced that their flight was boarding, “Well, looks like our...adventure is up?”  
  
Danny sighed, “I guess it is for now.”  
  
Jackson smiled slightly, taking Danny’s hand, “It’s okay, our date can be this week.”  
  
Danny swung their hands lightly as they walked towards the gate, “I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
“What’s your boarding group?” Jackson asked, taking out his ticket, “I think I’m in the first one.”  
  
Danny laughed, checking his, “Second, so I’ll… see you around?”  
  
“I’ll text you if I don’t see you after we land,” Jackson promised, “And we can...plan our date.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that,” Danny grinned.


End file.
